


Visions of the Past

by skywalkersnaberrie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prequel to Captain Marvel (2019), Yon-Rogg is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersnaberrie/pseuds/skywalkersnaberrie
Summary: Vers' mind is plauged by the same nightmare every night. She can't help but wonder if it had anything to do with her past or where she comes from. She also thinks that Yon-Rogg knows more than he lets on. A short one shot from Carol Danvers' POV. Takes place before the events of Captain Marvel (2019).





	Visions of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot. I've wanted to write a short fic from Carol's point of view for awhile, and after rewatching Captain Marvel for the fourth time I found myself really interested in what happened during Carol's time on Hala after her mission with Mar-Vell. I didn't proofread this so there are probably some typos in here.

Blood. Dust. Electricity. A ship. A shadowy figure. Then, black. 

Vers' eyes popped open, sweat dripping down her forehead. She was in a completely different position than the one she was in when she fell asleep the previous night. Her eyes were glassy, and a look of confusion was apparent on her face. 

"What the hell?" Vers thought. 

It was like deja vu. This morning was no different than the last dozen mornings, or the dozens before those. It was the same dream, over and over again. Everything was a blur. All she could see, with the exception of her own body, was a single fighter jet with a strange figure behind it that seemed to be walking towards her. Vers couldn't make out who or what it was. 

To distract herself from her thoughts, Vers glanced at the clock. 3:08 in the morning. She figured Yon-Rogg would be awake right now, preparing for early morning training. The woman hadn't previously had the guts to talk to him about the reoccurring nightmare. Or was it a nightmare? Maybe it was a vision of the future, or even…the past. 

Vers didn't know about her past. She could only remember the last five and a half years. Her earliest memory was being on a ship with Yon-Rogg, on their way to Hala. Since then, she's been fighting on the side of the Kree in an ongoing war with the Skrull race. 

In an attempt to not disturb her comrades, Vers quietly and cautiously crept down the dark, blue hallway to Yon-Rogg's quarters. With a shaky hand, she softly knocked on the door. 

"What do you want?" Yon-Rogg's groggy and grumpy voice echoed through the door. 

Vers remained silent, hearing his footsteps reach the door. His face immediately softened upon seeing her when he opened the door. 

"Is everything all right? It's incredibly early still, Vers." He sounded irritated, but she knew he had a soft spot for her. 

Vers cleared her throat, still tired-sounding from her short, restless sleep. "I keep having this…dream. I'm confused, and scared." 

Her soft voice quivered. Even after nearly six years, Vers was still intimidated by the strong man. Despite her efforts, he always seemed to best her when they sparred. She had to keep her powers controlled and her emotions in check. Although she knew they could distract her, she still felt as if she was holding herself back. But regardless, she did as she was told. 

Yon-Rogg was always right. Vers had given up trying to argue with him a long time ago. All of her teammates advised her to just nod and say "Okay" or "Yes sir" when he gave a command. It made Vers feel...uncomfortable, to say the least. 

Even though she didn't really know herself that well, she knew that stubbornness was one of her most evident personality traits. It's constantly showing on her face, usually when either Yon-Rogg or Minerva is talking. Vers didn't like being told what to do. 

Yon-Rogg's voice pulled the blonde out of her thoughts. 

"It's probably nothing, Vers. Go back to sleep," the man groaned as he began to close his door. 

"No, you don't understand!" Vers was persistent, opening the door again. "I've been having this dream for months. I need to know what it means. You're the only one who really knows about my past."

Yon-Rogg let out a deep sigh. He knew she wouldn't give up. He just had to be a little more aggressive. 

"Vers, how many times do I have to tell you that I found you unconscious on Hala after a ship you were in crashed? You were the only survivor. And that is all I know, my dear. Now return to your quarters or else you'll be miserable during training later this morning. And no one here wants to deal with that. Understand?"

The young woman sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. That wouldn't go over well with him. 

"Yes, Yon-Rogg."

She turned to go back to her room as Yon-Rogg closed the door once again, accepting defeat. For now, at least. 

Vers couldn't rest until she found out why she kept having the nightmare. Literally. Training was becoming more of a chore than ever due to her lack of sleep. The tablets Yon-Rogg usually helped her fall asleep, but the dream still came nonetheless. And the dream never failed to disturb her. It was getting to be exhausting. 

Tiredly, she walked down the corridor until she finally reached her own quarters. She quietly turned the doorknob, immediately climbing into bed when she entered the small room. Vers managed let her guard down, something she only did at night, and allowed her eyes to slide shut. 

This wouldn't be the last night Yon-Rogg would hear from her about the nightmare. Vers had no doubt that the dream something to do with her past, and she intended to find out what exactly that was. The only thing she had to lose was her power, which she was rarely allowed to fully use anyways. 

Vers was not going to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to get feedback, so comments are appreciated. I also take requests for Marvel, Star Wars, and Disney!


End file.
